Feliz Día De San Valentín O Mejor dicho
by nessie black 10 Frany H.Q
Summary: "Para mí tú eres mi hogar,Donde yo quiero llegar,Abrazarme a ti para dormir,Ahora dime sin pensar ,si este amor es de verdad, Dime, ¿qué soy para ti?"— es difícil para mí todo esto y de verdad desearía que ya no me buscaras nunca más, no te sientas atado hacia mí por lo que paso entre lo nosotros, olvida todo y se feliz,feliz día de san valentin…Shiyori, IchiRuki,HistHina :3
1. ¿El peor día Feliz Día De San Valentía?

Shinji,ichigo y toshiro me pertenece a mi XD jajaja no es cierto u.u ya quisiera, todos los personajes le pertenece a **TITE KUBO**,quien no me demandara por decir o.o que ellos son míos drama es mia.(por cierto que si veo a tito lo golpeare a mas no poder por querer terminar bleach)

hola a todos, después de una gran retirada, aquí de nuevo con este oneshot ,pero ando trabajado en el capítulo de **sabes una cosa vas** **hacer papa**,lo único que puedo decir que ya esta casi a la mitad del capitulo,asi que pronto actualizare al igual que **en lo más profundo de tu corazón**,esta ultima casi termino el capitulo, pero por el momento no actualizare,sigo aun con el problema de no tener internet,será acaso que nadie se apiade de mi y me venga a conectar el internet,mientras tanto respodere los review poco a poco,asi que pido paciencia,en fin este oneshot esta dedicado a todas estas hermosas persona que me ha acompaño en mis fic TT_TT gracias a :**Any-chan15,Bonnie McCullough, MikoBicho-chan,Al Shinomori ,shiyori urahara, ,LORENIS-CHAN DE LAWLIET, AkumuHoshi, SinOficioCom, marijo1999, are10,emotika-chan,Suki herrera,keyka-chan,kusajishi-chiru,giby-chan,Melan ie2892, toaneo07,kumiko,,** Tenshi no Melody

de verdad que aprecio su apoyo n.n,espero que me siga acompañado con mis locas historias xD

**mundo alterno,las personalidades ira variando a lo que son en el anime y manga**

**notas:**

**cursiva y comillas:pensamiento**

**flashblack:recuerdos anteriores**

—**:dialogos**

**blablablabla...**

* * *

><p><strong>Feliz Día De San Valentín<strong>

**O Mejor Dicho Un Desastroso Día De San Valentín**

"_**Se habrán dicho muchas cosas, se habrán escrito muchos libros, pero mientras tu corazón no lo sienta, nada sabrás del amor verdadero."**_

Amor, amor,amor,amor, cuatro palabras que significa tanto, se dice que él que no amado no ha conocido la verdadera alegría, puede que sea así, sin embargo a veces decir "te amor" es mas haya que un sentimiento sino también es una existencia.

El amor es algo que debe estar presente en cada día de nuestros días pero a veces nos olvidamos de él y sentimos que está seguro, dejado a un lado aquellos hermosos sentimientos y quedándonos con solo la costumbre. Es preferible que uno se dé cuenta de que el amor se debe celebra todo el tiempo y no solo en fechas importantes, como lo es el día de san Valentín.

Sin embargo hay personas que no le toma importancia, que piensa que siempre estará ahí. Tal vez por eso Shinji se sentía más feliz que nunca y demostraba su amor cada vez que podía, sin embargo a veces el trabajar mucho, va apagado aquellas llamas del amor.

Todo comienza así, un día antes de san Valentín, Hirako Shinji, de 25 años se dirigió hacia su encuentro con su amaba novia, quien le rompería todo lo que se llama cara, si es que llegara tarde a su cita.

—mi princesa, que hermosa te vez—sonrió de una manera coqueta Shinji

—Cállate pelado—dijo ruborizada una joven rubia,quien estaba sentada en una de las mesa de café bleach

—pero Hiyori, es verdad, hoy te vez sexy grr,si quieres nos vamos a mi casa y..

Definitivamente Shinji era de aquellas personas que no sabe donde se mete, ya que Hiyori le propino un golpe en donde nunca sale el sol.

—Hiyori—bramo Hirako, mientras se tallaba aquella parte tan sensible del hombre.

Sin embargo la rubia de ojos marrones lo ignoro y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta

—Espera—en un dos por tres el joven Hirako se levanto y corrió hacia ella

—escúpelo de una vez Shinji, para que me citaste—dijo ya harta la rubia

—pues veras..Estaba pensado que…

No obstante, cuando Shinji iba a decir algo importante, su celular comenzó a sonar de manera de ruidosa

—Bueno si... el Habla… discúlpame Hiyori tengo que atender esta llamada—dijo ignorando a su novia.

Hiyori lo vio con cara de pocos amigos y decidió salir de aquella cafetería azotado la puerta lo más fuerte que pudo.

_Imbécil, primero me llama para que nos veamos, después de 3 semanas que no lo veo, y el muy idiota llega tarde y encima de todo empieza a ignorarme, pues que se busque a alguien que lo aguante"_

Hiyori Sarugaki de 21 años, no era una persona paciente, eso mismo lo sabia Shinji, sin embargo en los últimos meses y después del que joven de ojos grises, fuera ascendido, veía muy poco a Hiyori; aunque ella no lo admitiera odiaba no ver a su estúpido novio.

Hiyori siguió caminado hasta que un par de brazos la rodearon

—idiota suéltame, no vez que no mira—dijo completamente ruborizada la rubia e intentando separase de Shinji quien se había pegado como chicle hacía ella

— ¿Porque me dejaste solito amor?—dijo reprimiendo a su amada.

—ya te lo advertí Shinji, que carajo no enti..

Pero antes de decir algo, Shinji la beso con tanta pasión, por lo cual Hiyori dejo de forcejar. Hirako deshizo su beso y la miro a los ojos, y ella con una enorme sonrisa, le dio un fuerte golpe en el pie.

— ¿qué te crees imbécil?, que puedes venir aquí y besarme y todo estará arreglado

—pues no, pero no te enojes Hiyori, nada más te veo y me golpeas

—pues te lo mereces

—Perdón—dijo un poco irritado Shinji—ya dejemos todo eso, vine a algo más importante

La rubia alzo su ceja.

—ya me vas a decir para que me citaste

—sí, recuerda que mañana es san Valentín

—esa cursilería, no me digas que….

—nhz—dijo poniendo uno de su dedos en los labios de su ruda novia—déjame terminar si, como te decía, mañana va ser san Valentín y tenía pensado en que como estas semanas no nos había visto, quería pasar mañana todo la tarde contigo ,después de todo nunca hemos tenido una cita de verdad

Ante aquella confesión, Hiyori se ruborizo mas, era cierto que ellos nunca había tenido una cita y ya tenían más de 4 años juntos ,por una extraña razón siempre que salía, lo hacía acompañados de sus demás amigo y ellos nunca había salido solos.

—iremos a ver una película—siguió diciendo el rubio— luego comeremos en unos de los mejores restaurantes, paciéremos todo la noche y lo mejor es que te daré un regalo que te va a gustar mucho—esto último lo dijo de una manera sexy y juguetona,

Por lo cual Hiyori se ruborizo totalmente y le dijo un manotazo

— ¿y eso porque fue?—se quejo Shinji

—por ser un maldito pervertido

—Como si tu no lo fuera—dijo tallándose la cara—además no me refería a "ese tipo de regalo" el que te imaginaste, bueno no totalmente

—Pervertido—dijo mientras le volvía a pegar

—Perdón amor, no quería decir eso, ya tendremos tiempo mañana—volvió a sonríe juguetonamente—pero dime, ¿si acepta salir mañana conmigo?

Y si, Hiyori podía ser violenta, agresiva, nada femenina y muchos menos tierna, pero si había algo que ella era y eso era que a pesar de ser todo eso ,ella era muy inocente y en cierta manera algo romántica, pero no lo admitiría, sin embargo ella solo a sitio con la cabeza, en forma de sí.

Si tal solo supiera que pasaría al día siguiente….

…

El amor es algo que no se puede explicar a veces con palabras sino con hecho y ese hecho era lo que la única hija de la familia Kuchiki creía.

Su piel clara y sus ojos violáceos, la hacía lucir de una manera tan tierna e ingenua. Rukia Kuchiki, hija única de dueño de un almacén de juguetes, para ser más exacta de chappy.

La joven de ojos violeta miro el calendario y podía observarse un enorme rostro de chappy marcado el día 14 de febrero, tal vez este año por fin Ichigo daría a conocer su relación con ella, por fin se enteraría que tenía 2 años saliendo juntos, eso era lo que más le animaba, aparto su vista de aquel calendario para concentrarse en aquel regalo que había comprado para su novio Ichigo.

Perfecto, sería una gran sorpresa la que le daría Ichigo, así que con un leve movimiento se puso rápidamente a envolver aquel reloj en forma de chappy con fresa, que le había comprando. Pensado que el día de mañana sería el mejor día de san Valentín

De pronto un sonido retumbo por toda la habitación, la canción que sonaba, era evidente que era su celular, Rukia empezó a cantar la canción de su celular.

_¿Quién es el que anda ahí?, es chappy,chappy,y quien ese tal chappy ,es chappy,es chappy, el conejo más lindo del mundo y …._

Rukia contesto el teléfono.

—bueno, a hola Hiyori en ¿qué te puedo ayudar?…

…

Sus ojos marrones veía aquella figura en el espejo, era hermosa y se veía tan distinta a como era antes, su cabellos negro que alguna vez fue tan largo ahora no pasaba de su hombres, podía ver lo diferente que se veía. Perfecto. Ya había dado el primer paso, ahora faltaba el segundo, quemar todo eso vestidos infantiles que tenia y colocar los nuevos, más sexy y juveniles en su clóset.

Se sentía tan feliz, nada podía arruinar aquel momento, todo lo que tenía planeado estaba saliendo a la perfección, sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras se dirigía a la cocina por un par de cerrillos y un poco de gasolina.

Después de todo tenía que quemar todo lo que la viera verse infantil, ya no quería ser aquella niña, la inocente y pequeña Hinamori Momo, quien siempre estaba siendo protegida por todos y que se comportaba más infantil que una niña.

El teléfono sonó por toda la cocina, sacándola de su pensamiento, corrió rápidamente a contestar, sabía quién podía ser.

—buenos días, habla a la casa Hinamori, en que le puedo ayudar..Shiro—chan—sonrió de una manera tan alegre que no se podía compara con nada.

—buenos días Momo—moja—cama—sonrió cierto albido desde la otra línea

—No me digas así—sin querer hizo un puchero de una manera tan chistosa e infantil

—jaja perdón, señorita, disculpe lo mal educado que soy—sonrió

—no importa—dijo con una sonrisa algo boba, mientras comenzaba a jugar con el cable del teléfono.

— ¿Estás ocupada?— pregunto de manera muy seria

_Si_

—no, claro que no shiro—chan, para ti nunca—dijo esto último en un susurro que el prodigio de Hitsugaya Toushiro no pudo escucharlo

—que bueno—sonrió—solo llamaba para confirmarte que si podre salir contigo mañana

—¡De verdad!—exclamo llena de emoción.

—sí, pero no grites tanto en mi oído Momo.

—que alegría, no puedo dejar de estar tan feliz, después de todo mañana es un día muy importante shiro—chan

—sí lo es Momo, desde hace 15 años que somos amigos

—así es shiro—chan, sabes te quiero mucho

Ante aquella palabras el albino se quedo plasmado y se sentía tan feliz, sin embargo esa felicidad se esfumo a darse cuenta que ese cariño solo era de amistad

—yo igual mi niña, nos vemos mañana

Su rostro palideció, ¿mi niña?, un nudo se le hizo en la garganta

—No me digas niña, ya no lo soy—sin embargo el joven Hitsugaya no pudo escuchar lo último porque había colgado

— ¿porque shiro—chan no me vez como una mujer?, ya no soy una niña—grito mientras las lagrimas caía de su rostro y azotaba el teléfono

Y como no estar triste, si ella amaba a Toushiro desde que era una niña, tenía casi la misma edad, sin embargo Toushiro siempre se mostraba muy sobreprotector con Momo, siempre la cuidaba y no quería que ella sufriera, el siempre le decía que la quería como una hermana pequeña.

Era tan difícil para Toushiro darse cuenta que Momo no lo era, ni mucho menos era una niña.

Por eso mismo, con un par de consejos de su amiga Rukia, decidió por fin demostrarle a Hitsugaya Toushiro quien era Momo, ella no era ninguna niña ni mucho menos su hermana pequeña.

Sino que ella era una mujer hecha y derecha y completamente enamorada de él.

Momo dejo de llorar y se limpio aquellas lágrimas, tomo la gasolina y los cerrillos, definitivamente Toushiro se llevaría una gran sorpresa mañana.

**14 de febrero 07:00 a.m**

La luz iluminaba toda la habitación completamente rosa y con varios pósters y cosas relacionadas con chappy y en medio de aquella habitación, había una enorme cama, donde dormía 2 personas. Parecía estar completamente dominas hasta que cierto sonido las levanto de golpe.

—vamos levántese par de flojas—gritaba una chica de estatura media con un par de tambores, vestida con una pijama de chappy.

— ¿donde rayos sacaste esa cochinadas Rukia?—grito cierta rubia mientras se paraba algo adormilada

—vamos Hiyori, Momo levántese tenemos mucho que hacer

—ya..ya….me levante—decía una chica adormilada mientras se tallaba su ojos

—Vamos, tenemos mucho que hacer—decía la pelinegra amante de chappy.

—sabes, me arrepiento de haber aceptado venir aquí Rukia, no dejas ni dormir y a penas son las 7, sabes que yo me levanto a medio día.

—sí pero hoy no

Sin embargo Hiyori se volvió a costar en la cama, haciendo que Rukia inflara sus cachetes molesta.

—Hiyori levántate, no me llamaste ayer para que te ayudara

—ya te dije, debí esta borracha o algo por el estilo

Rukia sonrió maliciosamente—admítelo, quieres sorprender a Hirako—kun por eso me pediste ayuda.

— ¿Sorprenderlo?—pregunto la pequeña Hinamori de 20 años— ¿qué quieres hacer Hiyori—sama?

—Pues Hiyori quiere…—dijo Rukia con una sonrisita

—cállate Rukia—dijo ruborizada.

—No—dijo Rukia mientras le sacaba la lengua, haciendo que cierta venita sobresaliera en el rostro de cierta persona—Hiyori tendrá una cita con Hirako—kun

—maldita Rukia, me la pagaras pelada—grito Hiyori levantados de golpe corriendo tras su loca amiga

—Que romántico —decía Momo con varias corazoncitos alrededor de ella—que envidia te tengo Hiyori—sama,

Al momento de decir esto, Hiyori se detuvo y miro a Momo

—si yo estuviera con la persona a quien más amo, no sabes lo feliz que seria, si yo y shiro—chan fuéramos…kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa—grito muy emocionada Momo en solo imaginarse a ella y a shiro—chan como novios ,besándose.

Mientras una gotita aparecía en la cabeza de Hiyori y Rukia

—deja de pensar en eso hina, no te pierdes de nada, es más, es molesto cuando estar con un imbécil como Shinji, siempre me hace pasar muchos vergüenza y más cuando está demasiado cariñoso— Exclamo Hiyori irritada—aun más cuando está más interesando en este estúpido trabajo de mierda

Hinamori y la Kuchiki intercambiaron mirada

—ahhh, entonces lo que te molesta es que Shinji pase más tiempo en su trabajo que contigo—dedujo la joven durazno

—claro que no

—ya veo, a lo mejor es porque ya no te despides* como antes con Shinji—dijo inocentemente la Kuchiki

—no es así pelada y deja de decir eso, maldición ¿por qué cojones vine aquí?

—a Hiyori le gusta Shinji—grito infantilmente Rukia

—ahora si vas a ver maldita pelada

Rukia volvió correr en toda la habitación mientras Hiyori iba tras ella con cara de poco amigos, mientras que Momo, se volvía a quedar dormida.

…..

No obstante, absorto a todo esto, un hombre no mayo de 40 años se encontraba desayunado, cuando escucho varios gritos.

—Hisana, porque ya mucho ruido en la casa—dijo con una venita sobresaliendo el pilar de la familia Kuchiki.

—no te acuerdas Byakuya, que las amigas de Rukia, vinieron a dormir

— ¿Qué amigas?—pregunto alzado una ceja

—Sarugaki—san y Hinamori—san, ¿no te acuerdas de ellas?, si son las mejores amigas de Rukia.

—te dije que no me gusta que Rukia este con esa tal Sarugaki

—hay amor, Hiyori no te ha hecho nada, así que deja de gruñir Byakuya o te saldrá más arrugas corazón—dijo depositado un beso en la frente de su marido.

—pero sabes muy bien que esa chica no es buena influencia para Rukia

—eso mismo decía de Ichigo Kurosaki y mira ahora, Rukia está más unida a ese joven jojojo creo que ellos están enamorado, sabes hasta creo que son novios

Sin embargo para el jefe de la familia Kuchiki no le pareció muy bien esto último

—Ichigo Kurosaki —gruño con desdén

**Más tarde…**

**(14 de febrero 03:00 p.m)**

Día de san Valentín, que cursilería pensó al ver como una tonta chica le hacía cariñito a su novio ,para que le comprara un estúpido peluche,3 veces más grande que ella, definitivamente nunca entendería a las mujeres.

_Que infantiles son_, pensó Ichigo Kurosaki,_ no se dan cuenta que todos los mira, si fuera él, no haría esa demostraciones enfrente de todo._

—Ichigo—grito una joven de estatura media que corría hacia él, y lo abrazaba por la espalda

—Rukia —sonrió el joven, con aquella sonrisa que solo le podía dar a esa joven que iluminaba su vida.

—Ichigo— volvió a canturria la joven totalmente ruborizada—te amo— lo dijo de repente, haciendo que Ichigo sonriera nuevamente—Rukia yo te a…

—hola Ichigo—saludo un joven de cabello castaño a acompañado de un par de jóvenes (donde estaba Ishida, Renji, Orihime ,Tatsuki y Chad)

Al instante de oír su voz, Ichigo aparto a Rukia de él, haciendo que Rukia se callera al piso.

—eh,hola chicos—dijo el joven Kurosaki rascándose la cabeza, ignorado lo anterior.

Mientras que la Kuchiki continuaba en el piso, aun aturdida por aquel comportamiento de su novio.

—eh Kuchiki—san ¿qué haces ahí?—pregunto el joven peliazul— déjame ayudarte—le dijo teniéndole la mano.

—ruki ¿qué hace ahí?—pregunto el pelirrojo, haciendo que cierto pelinaranja se molestara

_¿Quién te dio permiso de decirle ruki ,a mi Rukia?, estúpido Renji._

Y la verdad era, que todos estaba sorprendido al ver a Ichigo en una tienda de chappy, era raro ver al joven de seño fruncido en aquel lugar, y más al ver a Rukia en el piso, claro que ninguno de ellos se había percatado que estaba juntos, a excepción de Ishida ,quien sabia de ante mano la relación que Ichigo y Rukia mantenía desde hace 2 años..

—gracias Ishida—kun ,me caí—dijo una apenada Rukia, mientras le lanzaba una mirada furiosa a Ichigo, cosa que el pelinaranja no paso a ser percibido.

— ¿y dinos Ichigo que hace en este lugar?—pregunto la pelinaranja de grandes atributos

—de seguro tienes una cita con Rukia—ataco Asano, mientras lloriqueaba como un bebé

—lo más seguro que está comprar algo, ¿no?—hablo Tatsuki— ¿o es que ya tienes novia?

Sin embargo el joven Kurosaki no apartaba su vista del imbécil de Renji quien estaba a un costado, hablado animadamente con Rukia, y como no estarlo si sabía que Renji amaba a su novia, porque no solo le decía a pelirrojo que dejara en paz a Rukia, si ella ya tenía al alguien con quien estar.

—Kurosaki—kun—pregunto Orihime nuevamente— ¿está bien? Kurosaki—kun—la pelinaraja toco el rostro de Ichigo, provocado que cierta adicta a chappy se molestara.

Ella quería mucho a su amiga Orihime, pero también sabia los sentimientos de esta por su novio, cosa que no le gustaba para nada, en ocasiones pensaba en hablar con ella y dejarle claro que ella y Ichigo andaba, pero no le pudo decir, después de todo, ella y el joven Kurosaki había quedado de que no iba a revelar su relación hasta que fuera el momento adecuado, sin embargo la Kuchiki estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Ichigo se sorprendió ante el contacto de Orihime, miro del reojo y supo que Rukia estaba molesta, suspiro y solo dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente

—Vine a compra algunas cosa para mis hermanas—mintió el joven dándole una sonrisa a Orihime, obviamente no les iba a decir que estaba teniendo una cita con Rukia—y no Tatsuki, aun no tengo novia

Esto último desconcentro a la Kuchiki, por aquellas palabras que dijo el pelinaranja

— ¿qué extraño?, Karin me dijo que esta fuera de Karakura junto con Yuzu. —comento Chad

Ichigo maldijo al su novio de su hermana, era obvio que Karin le había avisado a Chad que no iba a estar en Karakura este 14 de febrero.

—es que, Yuzu me pidió que le comprara algo para su novio Jinta

—Eso no es verdad—dijo Rukia—¿porque no le dice la verdad Kurosak-kun?—cuestiono la pelinegra

Ichigo miro con cara de poco amigos a su novia, obviamente nadie entendió las indirecta que le decía Rukia a Ichigo

—Entonces…..bueno no importa, Kuchiki—san—interrumpió el joven castaño—tienes algo que hacer esta noche—pregunto Asano ignorando la conversación anterior haciendo que todos se sorprendiera, en especial Ichigo y Renji.

—pues…—Rukia miro a Ichigo, aun estaba dolida por el comentario de su novio—no Asano—san no tengo nada que hacer—aclaro la Kuchiki— después de todo no tengo novio—dijo esto último enfatizado la última palabra.

Después de todo, Rukia ya estaba harta de aquella situación; desde que el primogénito de los Kurosaki se le confeso, se sintió tal feliz, que quería gritarle a los cuatro viento su relación, sin embargo el joven, era de aquella persona que no le gustaba dar de que hablar a los demás. Él le pido a su novia que guardara en secreto su relación hasta que fuera el momento adecuado, después de todo, su suegro Byakuya Kuchiki no lo quería para nada, ni para amigo de su hija.

—Rukia—dijo Ichigo con enojo, haciendo que todos volviera a mira aquella escena

— ¿Qué pasa Kurosaki—kun?—pregunto inocentemente la Kuchiki

Ichigo se dio cuenta de la escena que estaba provocado, por lo cual decidió calmarse.

—Nada—contesto molesto—nada que deba importarte enana.

—estén, creo que nosotros mejor los dejamos solos—dijo Ishida jalado a sus amigos, ya sabía que la joven pareja estaba empezado una discusión.

—pero necesito decirle algo a Rukia—chan—dijo asano

—Yo igual—aclaro Renji

—y yo quería hablar con Kurosaki—kun—decía Orihime

Sin embargo y para suerte de Ishida, Tatsuki se dio cuenta de la escena y jalo a sus amigos junto con Ishida y Chad.

Mientras que Ichigo tomo a Rukia del brazo y se fueron a un rincón de la tienda, donde nadie estaba.

— ¿Qué cojones te pasa Rukia?—grito enojada Ichigo

— ¿qué cojones te pasa a ti Ichigo?

— ¿porque le dijiste eso Asano?, sabe que esta noche saldremos

—será porque tú mismo les dijiste que no tenias novia

—eso no tiene nada que ver

—claro que tiene todo que ver imbécil, ¿sabes qué Ichigo?, estoy harta de todo esto—grito Rukia—harta de fingir que tu y yo solo somos amigos, cuando eso no es verdad Ichigo

—pero eso no es verdad Rukia

—claro que sí, ¿por qué no le dice a todos que salimos?

—porque aun no es el momento

—nunca es el momento imbécil, anda dile a todos que somos novios

—Rukia baja la voz

Algunas personas que estaban comprados en la tienda, voltearon a ver aquella escena al igual que sus amigos de Ichigo.

— ¿Qué?, no quieres que se entere—dijo con sarcasmo—pues está bien, no te preocupes Kurosaki—kun, ¿sabes por qué?, porque estoy se acaba hoy idiota, ICHIGO KUROSAKI TERMINAMOS—dicho esto Rukia le arrojo el regalo que había comprado y forado con tanto esmero—quédate con esto, total, no quiero nada que me recuerdo a ti—grito mientras las lagrimas caía de su rostro.

Antes que Ichigo digiera algo, Rukia salió de aquella tienda.

….

—eh Rukia, está bien—dijo por enésima vez Hiyori, a un costado de ella.

—Si—sonrió de manera fingida—no te preocupes, vamos a arreglarte de una vez

—¿pero Rukia?, si no está bien, creo que mejor le aviso al pelado que no saldremos hoy

— y yo cancelo mi cita con shiro—chan—dijo Momo limpiándole la cara a su amiga pelinegra.

—No Hiyori y Momo, no se preocupes por mí, vamos—dijo mientras se paraba de su cama— no puedes arruinar un día como este, tu Hiyori tienes que tener esa cita que nunca has tenido y tu Momo, es hora que le digas a shiro-chan que lo amas.

—¿Pero Rukia?—dijeron al mismo tiempo, las dos chicas.

Sin embargo la pelinegra no hizo caso a lo que la rubia y la pelinegra le decía, sino que siguió con su cometido. Empezó arreglar a Hiyori para su cita junto con la ayuda de Momo.

No obstante, muy en el fondo su corazón estaba llorado, se sentía rota, había hecho algo que nunca en su vida hubiera dicho a Ichigo, solo esperaba que a Hiyori le fue bien en su cita y que Hinamori consiguiera confesarse a Toushiro.

Tal vez ellas si tuviera un feliz día de san Valentín.

**14 de febrero 6:00 p.m**

Miro como aquella pareja tomadas de la mano, se besaba con tanta pasión, ignorado todo a su alrededor, ella sitio celos, ¿cómo había personas más felices que ella?, aparto la vista de esos jóvenes, deseaba que todo saliera bien y que el día de hoy, estuviera con la persona aquí mas amaba.

Camino más rápido para llegar al lugar citado, como pudo hacérsele tarde, había quedado a las 06:00 y ya era 06:30,de seguro que le iba a reclamar, sonrió ante la idea de ver a su querido shiro—chan molesto, sin embargo sabia que él no la reprendería sino al contrario estaría más feliz que nunca.

Hinamori siguió su camino y un par de jóvenes que pasaron a lado de ella, le empezaron a chiflar y a decir piropos.

— ¿adónde vas amorcito?, si quieres te acompaño

—que sexy te vez, sí fuera fuego me gustaría quemarme contigo

Hinamori se ruborizo, los hombres generalmente no le decía aquellos piropos, es mas era la primera vez que los oía, después de todo nunca en su vida, se había puesto un vestido tan pegado y corto como el que traía ;se sentía como una muñeca balbi*.

Apresuro su paso y fue cuando lo vio, frente de ella se encontraba su amigo de la infancia, su shiro—chan, su mejor amigo, su confidente, quien vestía un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro y una camisa blanca pegada a su cuerpo, marcado su perfecto dorso, Momo sintió que las piernas les fallaba, de verdad hoy se le confesaría a su amigo de la infancia.

_Vamos Momo tu puedes, se dijo así misma, tomo todo el valor_

Se dirigió asía su shiro—chan, sin embargo no se dio cuenta que el estaba con una joven rubia, de grandes atributos

—shiro—chan disculpa por la tardanza—dijo apenada Hinamori

El albino volteo a verla y quedo embobado al ver como su amiga Momo, su pequeña amiga de la infancia se viera tan sexy, tan hermosa con ese tipo de vestido y más de color azul que resaltaba su belleza.

—Momo—soltó de repente haciendo que las mejilla se le tornara rojas

—oh que linda eres—dijo una voz interrumpiendo aquella atmosfera

Momo volteo a ver a la persona de aquella voz, quedado horrorizada, enfrente de ella, había una mujer rubia, dé ojos color cielo, más bella que la misma muñeca balbi*, con un bien formado cuerpo y que decir su hermoso vestido rojo, pegado haciendo que resaltara su grandes atributos.

En ese momento Hinamori se sintió tan insignificante, ¿cómo podía competir contra esa mujer?, de seguro que ella y shiro—chan estaba saliendo, esa era la única explicación que tenia para que esa rubia estuviera con ellos en ese momento.

—hola—continuo la rubia— Toushiro no vas presentarme—sonrió dulcemente la rubia

Sin embargo el albino aun seguía observado a su amiga

—sí, disculpa Momo, por no decirte antes pero invite a una amiga, espero que no te moleste, ella es Rangiku Matsumoto—dijo señalado a la rubia—Matsumoto, ella es Hinamori Momo.

—eh oído mucho de ti, hermosa jovencita—sonrió nuevamente la joven de grandes atributos—disculpa por mi presencia

—oh no, descuidad—dijo, la joven durazno, mientras algo dentro de ella se rompía

—Momo ¿este bien?—pregunto Hitsugaya al ver como el rostro de su amiga se tornaba un poco triste

—sí, ¿por qué preguntas?, shiro—san

El joven prodigio se extraño antes como Momo le dijo "shiro—san" en vez de "shiro—chan" como solía hacerlo.

—y bien ¿a dónde vamos?—pregunto Toushiro aun desconcentrado por lo anterior

—no se—contesto la pelinegra.

Momo quería largarse de ese lugar en ese preciso momento, quería irse a la casa de Rukia, ahora mismo sabía lo que ella debió sentir hace un par de hora, lo único que quería hacer era llorar a más no poder, pero no podía irse de ahí, no, siendo hoy 14 de febrero día del amor y la amistad, que clase de amiga era si se iba, pero por otro lado tal vez sería mejor irse que fingir estar bien.

—¿y si vamos a comer? ,hitsu, Hinamori—pregunto la rubia— tengo mucha hambre—musito

Toushiro observo a Momo y luego a Rangiku

—¿quiere ir a comer Momo?

Ella asistió con la cabeza, mientras se dirigieron al carro para ir a un restauran en las afueras de Karakura.

**Algunos minutos después**

Los ojos de Momo se abrieron completamente al entra al restauran, tan hermoso y lujoso, como lo era el restaura breach, se sintió como si de pronto estuviera en un cuento de hada.

Y como no hacerlo si era un edificio tan grande como un castillo, y lo mejor de todo era que estaba cerca del mar..

—buenos noche señor Hitsugaya, señorita Matsumoto—musito un mesero

Momo se sintió inferior

_¿Acaso no es la primera vez que ellos dos venia aquí?_

—veo que trae una invitada, entonces será una mesa para 3

—Así es—colaboro el joven albinos

—supongo que en lugar de siempre

El joven asistió y el mesero les pidió que lo siguiera a hasta llegar un rincón donde había una gigantesca ventana que daba vista al mar, se veía bastante romántico y agradable.

Hitsugaya movió la silla, cuando el mesero se retiro, a manera de caballerosidad, para que Momo se sentara y luego hizo lo mismo con Matsumoto.

Momo miro al joven de cabello blanco y este le devolvió la mirada, por extraño que parezca había una cierta tensión entre ellos, cosa que Matsumoto se percato y decisión hablar para romper el hielo.

—y dime Momo,¿ no te molesta que te diga así? —pregunto la joven de ojos azueles

—no, para nada

—en ese caso me puede decir ran o como quieras, sabes Momo me han hablado mucho de ti, me dijo eras muy linda, pero linda se queda corta, eres muy bella más de lo que me imaginaba

Momo le sonrió y se sonrojo ante aquel comentario

—Gracias, pero tú eres más bonita que yo—musito

Toushiro intercambio una mirada con Matsumoto, y está el sonrió a Hinamori.

—gracias, pero la verdadera belleza no se compara con lo que uno lleva por dentro

—En eso concuerdo contigo—le dijo el joven de ojos turquesa, mirado de reojo a Momo, pero ella no se dio cuenta, ya que el prodigio sabía muy bien disimular, después de aquello fue la única conversación que tuvieron, ya que el mesero llego y tomo su orden.

Momo pidió pollo a la plancha, Matsumoto espagueti italiano y shiro—chan pavo a la naranja

El joven pidió vino para acompañar la comida, sin embargo Matsumoto pido que le trasguera sake

Hitsugaya la miro con cara de poco amigo, sabía en las condiciones que se encontraba la rubia, no era para que ella estuviera tomando.

Inmediatamente de aquellos, la comida fue traída, Momo pensó que era demasiado rápido, usualmente siempre se tardaba de 15 a 20 minutos en traer su pedido, de seguro el personal atendía lo más rápido que podía a su amigo, después de todo el joven prodigio de Hitsugaya, era dueño de una compañía de bienes raíces así como de barcos, además era catalogado como el hombre más joven y rico del 2012.

La comida transcurrió lo más normalmente posible, sin embargo el silencio era demasiado y la tensión crecía cada vez mas. Nuevamente Matsumoto tuvo la genial idea de hacer charla

—y dime Momo—dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de sake—¿tiene novio?

Ante aquello, el prodigio y la durazno se atragantaron con la comida.

Momo tocio un poco

—yo..—Miro a shiro y suspiro— no tengo—admitió

—¿De verdad?—sonrió de forma triunfante Matsumoto a Toushiro—perfecto

—eh..

—Nada olvidado—sonrió— y dime ¿cómo te gustan los hombres?

Nuevamente Hitsugaya se atraganto con la comida

Una cosa era que pasarse de la raya y otra muy diferente es sobrepasar más de esa raya.

—Matsumoto –dijo el albino con una venita en su rostro—deja en paz a Momo

—pero histu

—yo…

—deja de preguntar cosas sin sentido a Momo, no vez que aun es una niña

Los ojos de Hinamori se abrieron como plato

El volvió a decir aquella horrible palabra "niña" como odiaba que la tratara así

—pero histu, Momo no es una niña, es una mujer, una hermosa mujer hecha y derecha, además…

—Matsumoto, Momo es aún muy joven para que la atosigues con esa estúpidas preguntas, por favor Momo ignora a Matsumoto

—yo…—las lagrimas amenazaba con salirse, sabía que ya no podía aguantar más—perdón shiro—chan, yo…. No soy ninguna niña—grito

Matsumoto y Toushiro se sorprendieron con lo que había dicho la joven durazno, además las personas que estaba comiendo en el restauran se le quedaron bien.

Las mejilla de la joven se tornaron aun mas roja, se inclino en modo de disculpa—yo… lo siento Matsumoto—san, Hitsugaya—san, discúlpeme por estropear su cita.

Y sin decir nada más salió corriendo de aquel lugar, mientras las lágrimas caían de su rostro.

—Momo espera…—intento decir Toushiro

—¿cita? — Matsumoto quedo perpleja

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El reloj sonó marcado las 7,las personas que está alrededor miraba maravillado a una joven de cabello rubio y con un hermoso vestido color rojo, su cabello rubio estaba amarado en una coleta, se veía tan hermoso, con un poco de maquillaje , sin embargo su rostro parecía molesta y irritada. Ella miraba con odio su celular.

—las 7, ya pasaron 2 horas y maldito pelado no ha llegado— nuevamente marco su número pero lo mando a buzo, con odio arrojo el celular a su bolsa.

_Maldito Shinji, estúpido, ¿por qué no has llegado?,¿ a caso no te importa que te siga esperado como siempre?_

Un par de lágrimas cayeron de su rostro

_A caso yo no soy tan importante, como lo es tu trabajo_

No pudo evitar mirar como varios enamorados pasaban alrededor de ella, ahora sabía muy bien porque Momo la envidiaba, hasta ella misma envidiaba a las jóvenes que pasaba agarrados de las manos.

_Y yo que quería que por una vez en tu vida me vieras hermosa, son una idiota, hasta me puso un estúpido vestido._

Pero el nunca llego, sin embargo la lluvia si llego, ella miro el cielo mientras la lluvia tocaba su rostro.

Definitivamente hoy sería el peor día san Valentín

* * *

><p>Despidiendose* la tome como una palabra de doble sentido,ya que en una seria llamada una familia de diez;donde dos de los protagonista decía que se despedia cuando tenia relaciones sexuales xD<p>

Balbi* no puedo promocionar marcas,asi que ya sabrás a que muñeca me refiero, de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

Hola,como sabe san valentin fue el mes pasado, pero por falta de tiempo no pude terminar de escribir este fic a tiempo,sin embargo ahora lo estoy subiendo, en fin, esta historia está dividida en 2 partes puede que hasta 3 pero eso depende a como se vaya dado las ideas, el final ya lo tengo pensado pero conmigo no se sabe puede que se me ocurra varias cosas

Como puede ver, puse a mis tres parejas favoritas en distinto dilemas y situaciones y los más interesante de todo, es que en este primer capítulo todos quedaron con el corazón roto, alguien tiene idea de cómo terminara esto?

¿Qué pasara con Rukia e Ichigo?

¿Por qué Matsumoto arruino la cita de Momo?¿será que Matsumoto y shiro—chan salga?

¿Hiyori le romperá la cara a Shinji?

¿Por qué Shinji no llego?

Si quieres saber lo que sucede, no te puedes perder el próximo capitulo

Dejen review por favor

Quiero saber si les gusta, si quiere que la siga subiendo o piensa que no? Espero que le haya gustado, a mi si xD

Nos vemos pronto

Y les recomiendo que lea mis demás fic

**Sabes una cosa vas hacer papa (shiyori,leve histuhina,ichiruki) parodia,drama**

**Summary:**_Hiyori esta embarazada y no sabe como decirle a Hirako_

En lo más profundo de tu corazón (histuhina,shiyori,ichiruki) drama,romance,general

**Summary:** Desde hace largo tiempo intento encontrar aquello que perdí hace mucho, es como si de pronto todo se perdiera, no sé porque siempre me invade aquella sensación de tristeza, será que hay algo que aun no logro comprender, ¿que es lo que realmente quiere decirme mi corazón?

El club bleach(diferentes parejas)humor,parodia

**Summary:**18 jóvenes, formara el nuevo club Bleach: para jóvenes perturbados, ¿si quieres saber cómo fueron elegido? ¿Qué problema tiene?, entonces entra a leerlo, te aseguramos que te reirás mucho, abra diferentes parejas.

**Se despide de ustedes fran n.n y recuerde que:**

_**Lunes 28 de enero del 2013 reeditado proximamente la continuación**_

**"porque bleach no solo es un vicio sino tambien una adiccion"**

**dale click a voto verde y dime que opinas de esta historia**

**XD**


	2. Nada es lo que parece

Shinji,ichigo y Toushiro me pertenece a mi XD jajaja no es cierto u.u ya quisiera, todos los personajes le pertenece a TITE KUBO,quien no me demandara por decir o.o que ellos son míos drama es mia.(por cierto que si veo a tito lo golpeare a mas no poder por querer terminar bleach)

hola antes que nada disculpe la demora e_é ya se u_u hace un año que no actualizo esta historia pero sencillamente no sabia como escribirlo, la idea la tenia pero no la habilidad de plasmarlo en escrito, espero que les guste :3 muchas gracias por su apoyo y sin más que decir, disculpe la demora,lo prometido es deuda asi que disfrute este capitulo. lamento la tardanza pero con el trabajo y la escuela me mantiene ocupada todo los dias y cuando digo todo los dias son los 7 dias a la semana U_U aun asi intentare actualizar pronto el desenlace de este fic y los demás que tengo.

**mundo alterno,las personalidades ira variando a lo que son en el anime y manga**

**notas:**

**cursiva y comillas:pensamiento**

**flashblack:recuerdos anteriores**

—**:dialogos**

**blablablabla...**

* * *

><p><strong>2.—Nada es lo que parece<strong>

"_**Las palabras sin decir**__**  
><strong>__**Las canciones sin cantar**__**  
><strong>__**Y un millón de puertas por abrir**__**  
><strong>__**Sino quieres no tienes que responder**__**  
><strong>__**Pero quisiera saber.**__**  
><strong>__**¿qué soy yo para ti? otra noche sin dormir**__**  
><strong>__**Una escena de amor o siempre un último adiós**__**  
><strong>__**¿qué soy yo para ti? dime que va a ser de mí**__**  
><strong>__**Volveré a abrazarte así, dímelo**__**  
><strong>__**¿qué soy yo para ti?"**_

_**Hombres G – Que soy yo para ti**_

**Un día antes de san Valentín**

Había colgado con Momo cuando apareció cierta rubia.

—Jefe, de seguro que mañana será un estupendo día para usted, después de todo por fin tendrá la oportunidad de confesarse a Momo— sonrió cierta rubia de oreja a oreja mientras se sentaba en la silla enfrente de su jefe

—Ya te dije que no haré eso— dijo completamentente sonrojado el joven albino— ella aún está muy chica para tener novio

— ¿que esta chica?, tiene 19 años, yo a su edad ya había tenido 3 novios

—por eso mismo lo digo, Matsumoto, Momo es una niña aun, no es como tú, tan vieja

— ¿vieja? —dijo ofendida— todavía estoy joven, además debe respeta tus mayores, niño—dijo resaltado esta última palabra

—Que no soy un niño— dijo cruzándose de brazo el prodigio

— para mi si lo eres— dijo burlonamente

—Anciana— musito Toushiro

Y así comenzó una de las tantas peleas que tenia. Rangiku Matsumoto, era la asistente personal de prodigio Hitsugaya, tenía 3 años de conocerse, y sin saber cómo había entablado una amistad, la chica de cabello rubio, era 4 años más grande que él, por lo cual ella venia a su jefe como un niño pequeño, como si fuera hermanito (cosa que ella no tenia).

—en fin, Matsumoto, ¿ya tiene listo todo para mañana?

Los ojos de la rubia brillaron de sol a sol

—siiii , kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa espero que Momo este súper feliz por la gran sorpresa que le darás jefe, estoy segura que mañana mismo, ella será tu novia

—Te he dicho que no me le declarare— musito con una venita sobresaliendo en su cara

—Eso dice todos— le dijo dándole una mirada pícaramente— luego de la nada te dice "quieres ser mi novia "y al día siguiente ya tiene una, dos meses después te vas a vivir con ella – dijo felizmente la rubia

—¿acaso eso hicieron contigo?

—si—sonrió— Gin es un amor

—Bien, ahora ¿Qué?, comenzaras a decir todas tus intimidades—el joven se cruzó de brazo, era obvio que no era la primera vez que la rubia hacia aquello

—sí, la otra vez me tomo desprevenida mientras cocinaba y entonces él me..

—Matsumoto—grito Hitsugaya— deja de decir tus intimidades

—pero jefe, usted es mi mejor amigo, me gustaría darle consejo, ya sabe

—que NO—grito ruborizado el albino mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se larga de su propia oficina.

**…...**

**14 de febrero 07:00 A.M.**

El sol entraba por una de las enorme ventada del aquel departamento, se podía ver claramente que ahí vivía un hombre, claro, al ver toda esa ropa tirada en el piso, póster de artista pegado en las paredes y sobre todo los platos regados por toda la cocina, definitivamente todo era un desorden y más sabiendo a quien pertenencia aquel departamento.

Por quinta vez, el reloj volvió a sonar provocado el joven de cabellera rubia tirara el despertado al piso.

—estúpido reloj, ya oí que amaneció—se movió entre la sabanas y con pesar se levanto de su cama, lleva puesto solo un bóxer y se podía ver su bien formado dorso— ¿ qué día es hoy?...ah, es 14 de febrero,—dijo al momento de ver su celular.

_Oh no_

Corrió rápidamente al baño, había olvidado por completo la junta que tendría hoy, claro que para Shinji Hirako eso no le podía pasar, si era tan descuidado podía perder su trabajo, por ese motivo ignoro todas las notas que yacía en su cuarto, refrigerado y televisor; con letras mayúscula musitaba un escrito qué decía _**"no te olvide que hoy a las 5 p.m veras a Hiyori cerca de la parque". **_Sin embargo ni siquiera había volteado a ver aquellas notas; estaba tan perdido en su mundo que no se dio cuenta que por error había apagado su celular.

Luego de bañarse, acomodar un poco los platos y que decir acomodarlos, (ya que solo los junto en una pila en el lavabo); después de medio acomodar su departamento salió de ahí, total, tenía personal de limpieza que se encargaba de mantener limpia su casa.

Shinji era una persona sumamente inteligente, demasiado observadora y muy consciente de muchas cosas, pero tenía el horrible hábito que cuando estaba interesado en algún proyecto o junta, se olvidaba de todo lo que lo rodeaba y eso mismo le pasaría este día.

Si supiera que estaba a punto de perder lo que más amaba en la vida.

**…...**

Sus ojos marrones se encontraba completamente abierto, ¿qué era lo que había pasado?; aun no lo podía creer, tan solo unos minutos atrás, aquella enana, como él le decía cariñosamente, había terminado con él; seguía aun traumado por lo acontecido, cerró su mano formado un puños, sentía como su corazón era oprimido por algo.

— ¿Estás bien Ichigo?— hablo por primera vez Ishida desde que Rukia se había ido, puesto que el , al igual que los demás chicos había escuchado la pelea de los novios.

—Kurosaki—kun—murmuro Orihime

—eh Ichigo—Tatsuki de una palmaditas en la espalda a Ichigo, en forma de confortación.

—oh por dios Ichigo, ¿tú y Rukia estaba… saliendo?—grito a todo pulmón Asano.

Ichigo frunció el ceño, que rallos le importaba al imbécil de su amigo. Ichigo miro a Keigo y cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, Renji intercedió.

—cállate idiota

—Pero Renji— lloriqueo el castaño—no vez que Ichigo y Rukia—chan eran… eran novios—dijo aun sin creerlos.

Aquello fue una como un balde de agua fría para _Ichigo "eran novios"_

— ¿Y eso que imbécil?—gruño Renji mientras se cruzaba de brazos—eso era más que obvio—mascullo entre dientes

—¿Obvio?—repitió Asano quien estaba perplejo por lo que había dicho el pelirrojo, al igual que él, estaba Ichigo.

"_¿Cómo que obvio?, mierda que esta pasado" _

— ¿Cómo es que?—intento preguntar el pelinaranja.

— ¿Que no quedo claro Ichigo?—dijo Tatsuki como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Ichigo volteo a ver a su amigo de lentes, puesto que el único que se había dado cuenta de su relación con Rukia era él. Sin embargo el joven peliazul, estaba igual que el.

—Bueno—hablo Orihime— Kuchiki-san y Kurosaki-kun no son muy discretos que digamos—dijo sonrojada Orihime

— ¿Qué?—grito Ichigo

— ¿Cómo?—musito Ishida

—No puede ser—lloriqueo Asano—¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta?

—No fue difícil darse cuenta, el que tú y Rukia andaba— Chad hablo por primera vez.

Ichigo miro a sus amigos aun perplejo, como era posible que todos ellos supiera que andaba con ella, él creía que había sido discreto en la relación, es más, el único imbécil que no se había dado cuenta era Asano.

— ¿desde cuándo lo sabe?

Renji comenzó a rascar su cabeza—desde hace un año y medio

—Pero ¿por qué no dijeron nada?—dijo Asano quien se había adelanto a Ichigo— como es que fui el único que no se dio cuenta

— ¿Por qué se callaron?—pregunto Ichigo ignorando Asano

Orihime sonrió dulcemente—nosotros creíamos que a lo mejor, tú y Kuchiki-san quería mantener su relación en secretos y nosotros no queríamos incomodarlos por su situación.

—así es—comento Renji

—pero Renji tú estabas ena….

—si—le corto la conversación a Ichigo— yo creí estar enamorado de Rukia, sin embargo, me di cuenta que el cariño que yo le tenía, era eso, cariño y no amor, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que…..— pero antes de terminar aquella frase Renji se puso completamente rojo.

—shhhh no tiene que revelar cosas innecesarias Renji— dijo la karateca.

— ¿Cómo pudieron?— y así era, Asano no quería perder su protagonismo de drama— ¿por qué no me dijeron? ahora falta que digas que tu y Renji anda

Pudiera ser que Asano fuera un idiota y digiera cosas a lo loco, pero en esta ocasión, había algo cierto en lo que decía.

—Pues…— Renji bajo su mirada al piso

—Que te importa—bramo la pelinegra completamente roja

—oh por dios, está saliendo.

Ichigo, Ishida y Asano se quedaron con la boca abierta.

—Mierda— contesto Tatsuki

—Ellos igual era muy obvios—sonrió de oreja a oreja la pelinaranja—verdad Chad, —este último asistió con la cabeza en forma de sí.

—Oiga, ya deje eso, —dijo Renji quien ahora parecía como si se estuviera quemando— lo importante ahora es saber que harás tu Ichigo

—Así es—concordó Ishida mientras se acomodaba sus lentes— ¿qué harás ahora Ichigo?

El joven pelinaranja suspiro y dijo tristemente— no sé, Rukia termino conmigo, y no sé qué hare

—el principal problema era que ella deseaba dar a conocer su relación, ¿cierto?

Ichigo asistió en forma de si

—En ese caso, eso ya está solucionado, para tu suerte; la pregunta ahora seria, ¿cómo harás que Rukia te perdone?—dijo Ishida

—no se

—no será fácil el que ella te perdone, es muy orgullosa— comento Renji

—sin embargo, puede que te perdone si—musito para sí mismo Ishida— si tú fueras capaz de disculparte y dejar a un lado tu orgullo.

—yo no creo que con solo eso baste para que ella se contente, la conozco desde que era pequeña y Rukia no es fácil de contentar— aclaro el pelirrojo

—A menos que….— una idea maléfica cruzo por la mente del peliazul— Ichigo, ¿tú ama a Rukia verdad?

—claro que si

—tanto como para hacer el ridículo.

Ichigo arceo una ceja, no sabía que estaba pensado Ishida, sin embargo sabía que algo malo le pasaría a él,

Pero el amaba a Rukia más que a nadie en el mundo, cuando él estaba con Rukia, el podía ser el mismo, Rukia había logrado hacer que Ichigo sonriera y se abriera con ella, no se podía imaginar una vida sin Rukia.

—sí, la amo con todo ni corazón—dijo muy seguro de sí mismo—hare cualquier cosa paraqué ella me perdone.

Todos los amigos de Ichigo se le quedaron viéndolo, incluso Keigo, ya que era la primera vez que veía a Ichigo muy serio y sabia que lo que decía era cierto.

—en ese caso, tengo una idea, pero sé que no te gustara mucho, sin embargo, yo creo que Rukia te perdonara y hasta quedara muy contenta.

Ichigo miro a su amigo y suspiro— dime lo que tengo que hacer y lo hare

—en ese caso lo que tienes que hacer es…

**…...**

Se había levantado de un buen humor, sabía que hoy sería un estupendo día, había planeado cuidadosamente las actividades de aquel día, y no lograba imaginar la cara de su quería amiga pondría; definitivamente hoy será un estupendo día, pasaría una hermosa tarde con Momo, sin querer sonrió y de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, como era posible que no dejara de pensar en ella., estaba tan metido en sus pensamiento que no se había dado cuenta , que cuando había entrado a la empresa, parecía muy apagada y sin vida, no se había dado cuenta que algo no andaba bien.

De pronto algo lo saco de sus pensamientos, pudo escuchar claramente varios sollozos ,invadido por la curiosidad, el joven peliblanco se levanto de su silla y se dirigió hacia la sala de esperas, grande fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta que la que estaba llorando, no era ni nada menos que Mastumoto, la rubia tenia su cara baja,se podia ver claramente que estaba reteniendo las ganas de llorar.

—Matsumoto—dijo el albino

La rubia por inercia alzo su rostro y se limpio las lágrimas que caía de sus ojos.

—lo siento jefe, no me siento muy bien, creo que me dará gripe— aclaro mientras se levantaba de su escritorio y tomaba varias corazones y comenzaba a pegarlos en todos lados.

Sin saber porque Hitsugaya se acerco a Matsumoto y la abrazo fuertemente.

—eres una baka, deja de fingir que estas enferma, si quieres llorar solo llora.

—yo…

Nuevamente un par de lágrimas aparecieron en el rostro de la rubia

—yo…—volvió a repetir—Toushiro-chan—grito— Gin.. Gin termino conmigo.

….

Un tick nervioso apareció en su ojo izquierdo, varios recuerdos vinieron a su mente, sin querer se sonrojo, había pasado por varios momentos bochornosos con la Kuchiki pero lo que Ishida le había dicho lo había tomado por sorpresa.

— ¿Qué mierda?—fue lo que logro articular el pelinaranja.

— ¿Qué?, no le veo nada malo—dijo Renji al borde de la risa

—claro, como tú no eres el que hará el ridículo imbécil—bramo enojado Ichigo

—ya cálmate Kurosaki, la verdad, no le veo la gran cosa, además quieres que Kuchiki-san te perdone ¿no?

—si me permite opinar, yo creo que es una estupenda idea Ishida-kun—sonrió dulcemente Orihime —además ten por seguro Kurosaki-kun que Rukia te perdonara.

—Claro que le encantara—dijo Tatsuki— con moño y todo

Ichigo se ruborizo

—Nadie digo nada de moño—aclaro Ishida

—enserio que son unos hijos de su…..

—jajaja, esto no me lo pierdo—Renji ya no aguanto más y comenzó a reír a carcajadas

Ichigo miro con odio a su amigo, suspiro pesadamente, sabía que quedaría como el más imbécil de todos, pero por recupera a Rukia era capaz de cualquier cosa, incluso bailar desnudo en la calle; sin embargo , aquella idea era mejor de lo que él iba hacer, definitivamente nunca le paso por la mente, lo que estaba a punto de hacer…..

…

Giro con delicadeza, mostrado su hermoso vestido rojo.

—y dime, ¿Qué tal me veo?—susurro Matsumoto saliendo de los probadores de ropa.

—Bien—mascullo cierto albino sin interés.

Realmente no sabía cómo había terminado en una boutique de ropa. Aunque la verdad era que si lo sabía, después de verla llorar por casi dos horas; oyendo como había peleado con Gin y él como todo había terminado .Hitsugaya no sabía cómo animar a Matsumoto, hasta que se le ocurrió la magnífica idea de ir de compras, aunque más bien fue _**"si dejas de llorar te compró lo que quieras **_"definitivamente se paso de la raya,(era como si la sobornara) pero es que no sabía cómo animar a su loca amiga, había intentado de todo pero sencillamente, ella no dejaba de llorar; después de todo no era la primera vez que Matsumoto tenía peleas con Gin, pero había sido la primera vez que había terminado y todo aquello lo tomo por sorpresa.

No obstante lo que más le había sorprendido de todo, fue que en un principio Matsumoto se había negado a ir, pero él no cedería, no quería ver a su amiga llorando aquel día y más siendo san Valentín; así que Toushiro había persuadido a Matsumoto.

— De verdad me lo vas a regalar— canturrio Matsumoto con una media sonrisa, a pesar de estar contenta por el regalo, aun se veía algo triste— Hitsugaya-chan creo que me quedare con este vestido—sonrió.

— ¿estás segura que quieres ese? — Pregunto el albino, ya que desde hace varias horas estaba en aquel lugar y Matsumoto se había probado más de 100 vestido, el joven prodigio aprendió algo ese día, que ir de compras es lo más aburrido que existe.

—Si—digo girando con su vestido—estos zapatos le hace juego al vestido, sera que también¿ me los puedas regalar?

Una gotita de sudor apareció en la cabeza del albino.

—ya que, en fin, ¿eso será todo verdad?— dijo algo cansado.

—si— canturrio—además ya pronto sera hora de que vayas a encontrarte con Momo.

Al oír eso el albino sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Matsumoto lo vio sonreír, y ella igual sonrió, estaba feliz que al menos su mejor amigo tuviera un feliz san Valentín.

Ella se acerco a Toushiro y comenzó a despeinarlo.

—Matsumoto— se quejo el albino

La rubia dejo escapar varias risitas.

—me alegra que al menos tu, estés feliz en este día, te lo mereces niño

—Que no soy un niño—cruzo sus brazos en modo de ofensa—por cierto que harás tú. —Matsumoto solo suspiro melancólicamente

El albino supo al instante que había sido un error preguntar aquello

—pues…creo que iré a tomar un par de copas al bar "las noches" después de todo no quiero estar en casa ahora.

Ante aquella confesión, Hitsugaya supo que no era buena idea que Matsumoto estuviera sola, más siendo 14 de febrero; eso era algo horrible, tomar para olvidar no era buena idea. Pensó que quizá era mejor que él se quedara con ella, para acompañarla pero no podía dejar sola a Momo. No en ese día tan importante para ellos.

Tal vez era que estuviera preocupado que no se dio cuenta cuando dijo aquellas palabras

—te gustaría pasar esta tarde conmigo y Momo

Al oír eso Matsumoto abrir completamente los ojos.

—jefe, yo no creo que sea una buena idea… además haré mal tercio— suspiro— esté día les pertenece a Momo y a ti.

—no te preocupes, yo creo que Momo no se molestaría porque nos acompañaras, además solo es una salida de amigos.

—pero… usted preparo todo eso para ella y….

—no te preocupes,— dijo rascándose la cabeza— lo que tenía preparado para Momo ya no se podrá—se encogió de hombros—al parecer está planeado que llueva por la tarde , no me preocupe por ver si haría buen clima hoy y al final, nada de lo que había planeado me servirá

—Pero— Matsumoto intento decir algo pero no se le ocurría nada

—Ve el lado positivo— intento animar Hitsugaya— por fin conocerás a Momo, estrenaras un vestido.

—pero….

— ¿Qué?, acaso no eras tú la que se moría por conocer a Momo

Una sonrisa cruzo por el rostro de la rubia

—sí , quiero conocerla, quiero conocer al gran amor de mi mejor amigo

Toushiro no dijo nada, solo giro su rostro hacia otro lado, ya que sus mejillas se había teñido completamente de rojo…..

**...**

Miro el reloj de la cocina, esperado que el tiempo pasara rápido, sin embargo y para su mala suerte aun faltaba 4 horas para su debut del más grande idiota del universo, arrugó su nariz y siguió leyendo aquellas hojas con impaciencia.

—I-CHI-GO— grito a todo pulmón un nombre de cabello negro saltado hacia Ichigo, este último lo esquivo y le dio un puñetazo—viejo bipolar, ¿Qué mierda te pasa?—bramo enojado el primogénito de los Kurosaki.

—Ichigo baka— exclamo llorando el progenitor del Kurosaki—yo solo venia a despedirme , snift snfit,—dijo su padre llorando.

— ¿Qué mierda?¿donde carajo vas?

—Ya sabes— se limpio sus lagrimas y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos— hoy es san Valentín y pues yo….—se sonrojo el pilar de los Kurosaki— y tu madre….. Saldremos de viaje y haremos beb….

— ya entendí viejo pervertido, no me digas más…. En todo caso ¿me quedare solo en casa?—pregunto el pelinaranja

—así es—dijo Isshin sonriendo—te quedaras solo y espero que invites a TU NO NOVIA Rukia— dijo pícaramente—casualmente deje una caja de condones en la cocina, algo de champaña en el refrigerador, además te doy permiso de que agarres la fresas, el chocolate, la crema batida que hay en el refrigerador y….

—cállate viejo imbécil—grito sonrojado por la insinuación que le había dado su padre; que rayos creía su padre que el haría.

—pero no te enojes hijo, eso es normal entre…

—ya mejor no digas nada, además..

—no me vengas con el cuento que tu y Rukia son solo amigos, si aja, ya deja de ocultar a mi tercera hija, yo ya quiero tener nieto

— ¿qué rayos?, maldito viejo…

—Con que aquí estaba— dijo una mujer de cabello castaño— Isshin deja de molestar a nuestro hijo –la mujer se acerco a Ichigo y lo abrazo— corazón espero que tu padre no este molestándote como siempre— le dio un beso en la mejilla a pelinaranja.

Masaki Kurosaki de cabello castaño y ojos marrones, era la madre de Ichigo, ella era la única (además de Rukia) hace sonrojar a su hijo con un simple beso.

—deje algo de comida en el refrigerador, cuídate mucho hijo, nosotros estaremos de regreso para el domingo, traeremos a tus hermanas, cualquier cosa el numero del hotel está pegado en el refrigerador— sonrió tiernamente—bueno Ichigo, ya es algo tarde y ya necesitamos irnos o si no se hará de noche, la mujer comenzó a jalar a su esposo quien estaba a punto de decir algo pero ella lo fulminó con la mirada— por cierto Ichigo, los condones no servirá si es que queremos tener nietos, así que me los llevó —termino de decir Masaki cuando salía de cuarto.

Ichigo no sabía que era peor, si su padre diciéndole todo eso o el hecho que su madre directamente le haya pedido ser abuela. El rostro de Ichigo ahora parecía al cabello de Renji. Definitivamente hoy no era su día

**...**

Sonrió de oreja a oreja, estrechando su mano hacia los inversionistas, había sido duro cerrar el trato pero por fin había logrado conseguirlo, se levanto de su asiento y acompaño a los invitados hacia la salida.

Estaba feliz, y feliz era poco comparado a como se sentía realmente, había sido meses planeando todo aquello, noches en desvelos, y largas horas de trabajo para aquel proyecto, y ahora todo eses esfuerzo estaba rindiendo frutos.

Después de despedirse de sus invitados el joven de cabellera rubia se paso a retira a hacia su oficina, miró por la gran ventana y se percato que se había desatado una feroz tormenta, sin embargo, estaba tan feliz que no le importo nada. Él estaba feliz que mas daba si comenzaba un huracán ahí mismo; siguió su camino con aquella sonrisa tan encantadora, nadie ni nada le quitaría aquella sonrisa.

Un par de secretarias pasaron a su lado y lo saludaron coquetamente, él solo se limito a saludarlas con la mano por pura cortesía; llegó a su despacho y saludo a su secretaria, quien, está a verlo rápidamente lo siguió a su oficina.

—felicidades señor Hirako—musito una mujer de unos 28 años, de piel pálida, tiene el pelo negro recogido por atrás de una forma muy elegante, y dejando caer un gran mechón hasta la altura del cuello enmarcándole el lado derecho de la cara, de ojos azules.

—gracias Nanao-chan—le sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia su escritorio, la mujer se sentó en una de las sillas libre que había en la oficina, saco su cuaderno y la lápiz, suspiro y acomodo los lentes que traía –el señor Cullen hablo para confirma la cena de negocio para la próxima semana, también le avise al señor Mellark sobre la cancelación de la junta y la reprograme para el próximo lunes, además de que mientras usted se encontraba en la junta, el señor y la Sra. Muguruma lo invitaron para una cena de caridad el próximo domingo a las 19:00 p.m. y….

El joven Hirako solo asistía a lo que su secretaria le decía, se recostó en su silla y dejo que ella le comentara todo los cambios que había hecho en su agenda, Shinji estaba tan feliz que no entendía nada de lo que su asistente, si era más su asistente que su secretaria le decía.

—ehhh, ¿disculpa que me estabas diciendo?—pregunto Shinji

—le comentaba que era todo señor.. y bueno quería saber si me podía retira, recuerde que le pedí permiso en la mañana

—Claro que lo recuerdo –mintió, estaba tan feliz que ni siquiera se acordaba de aquello— no te preocupes Nanao, ya te puedes ir.

La mujer de los ojos azules lo miro y se acomodo sus lentes nuevamente.

—señor Hirako, permítame recordarle que mañana no vengo a trabajar, no sé si recuerde que le solicite el permiso hace días.

El rubia asistió— lo recuerdo—, aunque, si mal lo recuerdo usted me pidió permiso el viernes, no mañana— aclaro el joven Hirako

—Sí, era para el viernes— dijo extrañada— y mañana es viernes

El joven comenzó a moverse en su silla— creo que esta algo confundida Nanao-chan, mañana apenas es jueves— dijo sonriente— Shunsui te trae algo despistada.

La pelinegra no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el comentario de su jefe, sin embargo se dio cuenta que algo no estaba bien _"él había dicho mañana jueves, pero no era posible, ya que hoy era jueves, mañana era viernes; era obvio que el joven se había equivocado"_. Parpadeo varias veces.

—jefe, ¿dijo jueves?

—si Nanao, ya no sabes que día es mañana, hay el amor, vuelve a uno tan despistado—comento sonriente Shinji

—este señor Hirako, discúlpeme por corregirlo, pero mañana es viernes. Hoy es jueves.

Shinji se volvió acomodar en su silla.

—no querida yo es miércoles, mañana es jueves, lo sé porque mañana es 14 de febrero y saldré con mi princesa.

Sin embargo la joven asistió con su cara en forma de un no

—hoy no es miércoles, hoy es jueves 14 de febrero, yo creo que se confundió y….

Hasta el momento, las neuronas de Shinji estaba bailado alegremente por toda su cuerpo literalmente, ellas no había procesado la información, ni siquiera había entendido lo que decía Nanao, hasta que de pronto algo en su cabeza hizo click; y por fin, las neuronas había hecho sinapsis, la cara alegre de Shinji paso a ser una cara de horror.

—mierda—mascullo Shinji mientras revoloteaba todos sus papeles de su escritor, buscado desesperadamente su celular, se repetía una y otra vez que no podía ser cierto, hoy no podía ser 14 de febrero, no podía haber olvidado que hoy saldría con Hiyori, por fin dio con su celular y fue cuando se dio cuenta que estaba apagado, apretó con terror el botón de encendido, los 10 segundos que pasaron fueron una eternidad para él.

Cuando su celular por fin se encendió, se dio cuenta de que Nanao efectivamente tenía razón, era 14 de febrero y lo peor no era eso, si no que, de la nada comenzaron llegar mensajes de Hiyori. Marco desesperadamente su número, sin embargo la llamada fue directo al buzón.

Marco 5 veces y nada, dejo su celular en su escritorio y comenzó a tallarse la cara desesperadamente, Nanao solo observaba la escena con melancolía, de pronto el celular de Shinji comenzó a sonar, le llego un mensaje de su correo de voz, si pensarlo dos veces marco a su buzón, había como 30 mensajes en su contestadora, decidió escuchar el último mensaje que fue recibido a las 7:30P.M.

Después de apretar varios botones la grabación comenzó a reproducirse, al principio se escuchaba mucha estática, sin embargo luego se dio cuenta que era por la lluvia, Shinji se sintió miserable en ese momento.

__—_Yo…yo…—volvía a musitar una voz entre cortada, se podía oír varios sollozo— no es fácil para mí decir esto pero, creo que es mejor que esto acabe, creí que al menos hoy podíamos arreglar todo, me hice la imbécil durante tanto tiempo pero ya no Shinji, esto no puede seguir así, ralamente..— las lagrimas caía de su rostro, se podía escuchar el llanto contenido— yo te amo, pero… no soy la indicada para ti, desde un principió supe que yo no era digna de ti… en los últimos meses me di cuenta que realmente nuestra relación no tenia futuro, tu eres alguien que se merece lo mejor y en este caso yo no soy algo digno ni especial para alguien como tu…...— la joven suspiro profundamente— quiero terminar con esto, por favor ya no me busque, es difícil para mí todo esto y de verdad desearía que ya no me buscaras nunca más, no te sientas atado hacia mí por lo que paso entre lo nosotros, olvida todo y se feliz, feliz día de san valentin…_

El teléfono cayó al piso, Shinji no sabía que decir o hacer, sintió como de pronto su mundo se venía abajo, había sido tan estúpido, había preferido a su trabajo que a Hiyori, un nudo apareció en su garganta y en ese instante, Shinji se dio cuenta de algo, que por primera vez, durante todos estos años había perdido algo… algo que nunca se imagino perder, había perdido a su razón de ser, había perdido al amor de su vida, a su Hiyori.

_**Para mí tú eres el mar**__**  
><strong>__**Eres la única verdad**__**  
><strong>__**Mi razón para continuar**__**  
><strong>__**El motivo de vivir**__**  
><strong>__**Planeando sobre ti**__**  
><strong>__**El alivio de mi soledad**__**Para mí tú eres el centro**__**  
><strong>__**De mi pequeño universo**__**Para mí tú eres la lluvia**__**  
><strong>__**Resbalando sobre mí**__**  
><strong>__**Y la luna que quiero sentir**_

_**Para mí tú eres mi hogar**__**  
><strong>__**Donde yo quiero llegar**__**  
><strong>__**Abrazarme a ti para dormir**__**  
><strong>__**Ahora dime sin pensar, si este amor es de verdad**__**  
><strong>__**Dime, ¿qué soy para ti?**_

_**Hombres G – Que soy yo para ti**_

* * *

><p>hola a todos, disculpe por la espera, bueno antes que nada espero que les haya gustado este capitulo,debo decir que este fic contara con solo 3 capitulos, asi que ya llevo dos y el que sigue sera el deselance de la historia , quiero agradecer a <strong>Pureheart01,Cathy Kinomoto,Any-chan15,shiyori,melanie, (histhina,ichiruki,melanie2892, princesamina, BlackLadySerena,haruki yuko,Blacklady,Cltm , soyluna96, <strong>**Kathy-nee-chan :D,**rukiruki-mazzy15 (**Mazzy-nee-chan :D)**

muchas gracias por su hermoso review, ando reeditado porque se me pasaron varias faltas ortograficas en algunos fic,les pido de manera atenta y respetuosa que si hay una falta ortográfica,me que diga para que yo pueda corregirlo.

espero que haya pasado un lindo dia del amor y la amistad, de mi parte les deseo todo lo mejor y un fuerte abrazo a cada una de mis lectoras.

bueno creo que en este capitulo se aclararon algunas cosas, sin embargo aun falta lo mejor, antes que nada

¿que ocurrira ahora con shinji y hiyori?¿tendra un final triste o shinji recuperara a hiyori?

¿que es lo que ichigo tendra que hacer para que rukia lo perdone? (esto si estara bueno xDD se que de se reira cuando ichigo haga lo que tiene que hacer?

¿shiro podra arreglar las cosas con momo?

eso solo lo sabremos en el proximo capitulo y el deselance de esta linda historia de amor

antes de irme,quiero hacer una pregunta, para lo que leen mi otro fic, que desea que actualicez pronto, hago esta pregunta porque siquiera conectrarme en algun fin y seguire XDD sea de bleach o crepusculo, digame cualquiere que actualicez

1.¿sabes una cosas? vas hacer papá

2.-el club bleach

3.- mi pobre niña rica

4.- el abc de amor

dato curioso : fueron 12 hojas en word asi que fue algo bastantito este fic D: xDD

bueno eso es todo XDD ustedes decide y bien, me paso a retira

**con cariño fran**

**15/02/13**

**11:53p.m.**

**"porque bleach no solo es un vicio sino también una adicción"**

**deja tu comentario debajo de aqui , vamos dime que opinas de esto xDD al menos regalame algo para saber que a la gente le gusta lo que escribo**

**XD recuerde que yo no gano nada con este fic, yo solo pido a cambio review ;D**


End file.
